FIG. 1 depicts a conventional common rail fuel pump of radial pump design, in which a pump 100 includes three pumping plungers 102 that are arranged at equi-angularly spaced locations around an engine-driven cam 104. Each plunger 102 is mounted within a plunger bore 106 provided in a main pump housing 108. As the cam 104 is driven in use, the plungers 102 are caused to reciprocate within their bores 106 in a phased, cyclical manner. As the plungers 102 reciprocate, each causes pressurization of fuel within a pump chamber 109 defined at one end of the associated plunger bore 106. The delivery of fuel from the pump chambers to a common high pressure supply line (not shown) is controlled by means of delivery valves (not shown). The high pressure line supplies fuel to a common rail, or other accumulator volume, for delivery to downstream injectors of a common rail fuel system.
The cam 104 carries a cam ring, or cam rider 110, which is provided with a plurality of flats 112, one for each plunger 102. An intermediate member in the form of a tappet 114 co-operates with each of the flats 112 on the cam rider 110 and couples to an associated plunger 102 so that, as the tappet 114 is driven upon rotation of the cam 104, drive is imparted to the plunger 102. As each tappet 114 is driven radially outward, its respective plunger 102 is driven to reduce the volume of the pump chamber. This part of the pumping cycle is referred to as the pumping stroke of the plunger 102, during which fuel within the associated pumping chamber is pressurized to a relatively high level.
As the rider 110 rides over the cam 104 to impart drive to the tappets 114 in an axial direction, a base surface of each tappet 114 is caused to translate laterally over a co-operating region of an associated flat 112 of the rider 110. This translation of the tappets 114 with respect to the rider 110 causes friction wear of the tappets 114 and the rider 110. Friction wear particularly occurs at lateral edges of the tappets 114.
The friction wear of the tappets 114 and rider 110 of the known common rail fuel pump 100 of FIG. 1 leads not only to eventual component failure, but also to increased local operating temperatures, which in turn have a further impact on efficiency and durability of the pump 100 as a whole.